


Coe-writers Wanted!!

by RachelBarbraBerry1994



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelBarbraBerry1994/pseuds/RachelBarbraBerry1994
Summary: Anyone who is interested in creating glee ficks with me!!





	1. Chapter 1

I have never written for the glee fandom before and as I find a few characters hard to write, I'd like someone to coe-write with me. Also, I haven't written fanfiction in a really long time. I have a few story ideas. I will put them in here.

1\.   
Five times where Finn annoys Kurt, and one time where Kurt gets back at Finn.  
2\.   
Finn and Kurt have been getting on each others nerves it seems every few seconds. And to make things worse; it's over the strangest, and the littlest of things. But, when one of them has a close call with almost getting hurt will they realize what's more important?  
3\.   
Five times Finn becomes sick, and Kurt takes care of him; and one time Kurt returns the favor.


	2. Writers For Glee Ficks Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still asking for any coe-writers for Glee or Big Bang Theory Ficks

I'm looking to write Glee ficks/ ficks for Big Bang theory, Glee Finnchel Ficks/ Furt ficks and Monchele ficks.   
Please leave a comment on this chapter or the one before it if you are interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see that my stories are getting more reads than reviews, but I could really use reviews. Reviews are feedback that I could very much use to help me in my writing. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anyone that wants to do this, please post your replies in the reviews.


End file.
